Quake Live
Quake Live is the newest installment in the Quake series of first-person shooters, designed by id Software. It is a modified version of Quake 3 Arena: Gold. It is launched through a browser plugin, which runs on x86-based computers running Windows, OS X or Linux. Quake Live is different from Quake 3 Arena in that it is free. Currently supported browsers include Internet Explorer 7+, Mozilla Firefox 2+, and Safari 3+. It was first announced in 2007, entered invitation-based closed beta in 2008, and was opened to all on February 24, 2009, and on August 1st, 2010 Quake Live was fully released and 2 pay to play choices were made:Pro and Premium. Pro's and Premium players get maps and game modes that are not usually seen by players. Installment Quake Live requires a plug-in to play, which may lead to problems for older computers. In-browser gameplay Gameplay Quake Live runs on a modified version of the id Tech 3 engine, with less focus on graphical updates and more on gameplay. Changes include the addition of new maps, a more straightfoward HUD, achievements, and an intuitive client/server interface. Updates are automatically installed each time Quake Live is launched. There are currently no plans to include user modifications, although several sucessful Quake 3 Arena modders were hired to help. The gameplay of Quake Live consists of players attempting to frag more of their opponents than any other player or team in a given match, similar to its predecessor Quake 3. This is achieved by navigating a 3D environment while collecting health, armor, weapons, ammo and various power-ups in an effort to survive and to defeat opponents. Quake Live ''retains almost everything from ''Quake 3 Arena: Gold ''and retains the same bots in addition to two new ones. Game modes ''Quake Live features 5 gamemodes: *'Duel', where two players are selected and fight each other in classic deathmatch style until time is up. This was known as Tournament Mode in the original Quake 3 Arena. *'Free For All' (FFA), which is traditional every-gladiator-for-themselves combat. The first to reach a certain number of kills wins. One featured variation is Instagib, in which all players spawn with a railgun with infinite ammunition. It always takes one hit to kill. There are no powerups scattered about the arena. *In''' Team Deathmatch (TDM), all players on the server are put on either the Red or Blue team. This game mode is otherwise identical to FFA. '''Pro-TDM is a variation upon TDM, in which some server options are tweaked, such as weapon spawn times, and fall damage. *In Capture the Flag (CTF), everyone is split into the same two teams from TDM, with the objective being to infiltrate the enemy base, steal their flag, and return theirs to yours. InstaCTF is another version of CTF, which adds elements of Instagib (Railgun only, no items) to CTF playstyle. *'Clan Arena (CA)' is similar to TDM, but everyone starts with full health, armor and ammunition. Your own weapons do no damage, so rocket jumping, grenade jumping, and plasma climbing cost no health. Falling also causes no damage. However, you are not immune to dying when entering natural hazards. The team with at least one player left wins the round, and the team that accumulates the most number of rounds won wins. *Various limited edition modes are introduced at regular intervals, known as DevPicks. These feature elements such as permenant invisibility or slow-mo. Differences between Quake 3 Arena and Quake Live *''Quake Live'' features a modified version of the Quake 3 Team Arena HUD, displaying weapon ammunition on the left. *A few more maps are available, as well as the player models from Quake 3: Team Arena in neutral colors (The default colors for Q3:TA models used to be red). *New skins are included for some models. *FOV (field of view) adjustments, Railgun colors and style, and other customizations are available in the options menu. *The gibs created in Quake 3 when fragging an opponent or destroying a corpse with a very powerful weapon is replaced by impact sparks. *When starting a match, all players need to be ready in Quake Live. However, in Quake 3, the match starts right away without a warmup period. *Some maps carried over to Quake Live have been slightly altered. The original tournament map against Xaero in Quake Live, for example, has a new platform for the Quad Damage powerup. Also, the object spawning areas in the maps have been modified. *During the game, Quake Live features the player's statistics - score, frags, deaths, ping, accuracy, favorite weapon, time, chain kills, railgun frags, gauntlet kills, captures, assists, defense medals and current place in the game. Quake 3 did not feature any accuracy or favorite weapon stat, as well as the number of chain kills, railgun kills, gauntlet kills, captures, assists, and defends. *At the end of a game in Quake Live, one may view all the player's individual statistics for a time. *Death messages that appear on screen without an open console involve the player's name, icon of the weapon used to kill, and the fragged player. Previously, sentences describing the frags were used. *Some weapon damages have been adjusted. *Some Power-Ups have changed, Eg: Ammo Regen is now Armor Regen. Trivia *Although it says servers run on Safari 3+, some players find it does not. This is probally due to the browser itself not Quake Live. *Each week devmodes are released onto the Lobbys. These are also known as Devpick. External links *Quake Live Official Website *Quake Live Wiki Category:Games Category:Games